Retratos del pasado
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Harry pasa casi toda su vida junto a Draco, pero Ron les regresara a la realidad.


"**Retratos del pasado."**

**Por Lady Une Barton.**

**Harry y Draco. **

**One Shot. **

**Los personajes, de Harry Potter, y todo lo que tenga que ver con los libros, es propiedad de su Autora original, así como de la compañía que los comercializa, ellos cagan dinero, y yo no, esa es la diferencia, para no demandarme, Gracias. **

-"Harry me preocupa"-dijoHermione Granger, sentada en el sofá, mientras dejaba aun lado de ella, los pesados libros que leía.

-"a mi también…"- contesto el pelirrojo, moviendo las figuras del ajedrez.

-"debe ser Malfoy que, no lo deja vivir en paz…"- Ginny le dio jaque mate a su hermano. Dando por terminada la partida, Ron se quejo y se llevo las manos al rostro, decepcionado de su segunda derrota.

-"ya saben como es Harry, no dejara que entremos a su casa"-

-"si pero deberíamos hacer algo!"-

-"tienes razón, es insano lo que mantiene con…con Malfoy!"-

Los tres asintieron con los rostros llenos de confusión y preocupación, no había mucho que hacer en realidad, habían intentado sacar a Harry de su casa, como también sacar a Malfoy y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, pero simplemente no funciono, Harry se había convertido en un mago excepcional, sumamente poderoso, difícilmente podían vencerlo.

Su amigo estaba cegado, la pasión se apodero de el, así como la locura…que con los años aumentaba preocupantemente, su salud empeoraba, lleno de cicatrices no solamente físicas!. Si no emocionales, y los traumas de su pasado. Y lo peor es que su carácter testarudo, lo hacia sordo, aferrado a quedarse con Draco Malfoy, por siempre, por la eternidad.

Los días pasaban. Era otoño de nuevo. El viento levantaba las hojas del suelo, el jardín cubierto de ellas, como alfombra de muertos colores. La brisa también hacia bailar las cortinas de la habitación.

La ventana abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la luz del atardecer, casi como un sueño, que se disfruta. Tranquilo y pacifico. El llevaba horas mirando por la ventana, y el crepitar de las llamas, como una melodía que tranquiliza.

-"Nunca te cansas de ver por esa ventana?"- pregunto arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

-"nunca"- contesto con un suspiro.-" siempre me muestra lo hermosa que es la naturaleza, y simplemente me encanta vivir alejado de todo lo que tenga que ver con la muerta modernidad"-

hubo silencio. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces.

-"ademas, esta época de año, me recuerda tu cabello. Solo mira el suelo, esta cubierto de oro"-

-"son solo simples hojas muertas…"-

-"no para mi Draco…"-

-"no estaríamos juntos si no fuera por que vemos cosas distintas.."- contesto el Rubio.

Harry dejo salir una suave risa.-"tienes razón…"-

-"Harry….no has pesando que quizás…deberías salir de aquí y…."-

No lo dejo continuar, salto del sillón y lo fulmino con la mirada. -"NUNCA!"- grito exaltado, completamente fuera de si. -"Sacrifique mucho, y me arrepiento de ello!"-

-"salvaste gente, no deberías arrepentirte de eso…"-

-"callate, cállate…"- murmuro Harry dolorosamente.-"De todos modos lo hecho, ya no se puede cambiar, y ahora, lo mínimo que le pido a todas esas personas que salve, es que me dejen en paz…."-

-"te quieren demostrar su gratitud"-

-"espera, ya entiendo todo…"-dijo Harry mirándolo con odio.-"lo que quieres es que me vaya, ya no me quieres a tu lado!. Pero estas mal, no me moveré de aquí…"-

-"No me mal entiendas Harry!...solo quiero que seas feliz"-

-"Soy feliz a tu lado…pero al parecer tu no"-

-"por Merlín Harry, soy infinitamente feliz a tu lado…"- contesto el rubio con pesar.-"pero te hago daño…"-

-"no es verdad…."-

-"solo mírate Harry, mírate en el espejo…llevas días sin afeitarte, despediste a los elfos domésticos, solo sales al Jardín y de regreso. La gente te manda víveres…"-

-"quiero vivir alejado de todo.., solo contigo…"-

-"eres un viejo flojo, eh inmaduro"- contesto el rubio rodando los ojos

-"es por eso que ya no te gusto Draco?"-

-"No seas estupido, tu siempre me gustas, esta bien, tu ganas, viviremos aquí por siempre, hasta el final de los días, solo tu y yo, juntos…"-

Harry sonrió, regreso al sillón y regreso la mirada hacia la ventana. Orgulloso por ganar la batalla verbal.

**Años después.**

-"hola Harry"- dijo Ron, tendiéndole la mano a su amigo de toda la vida. A pesar de los años que no se veían, y recordando que Harry apenas acudió unas horas a su boda hace años atrás , y que, para sorpresa de todos, fue al bautizo de su hija también pero junto a Malfoy.

-"que hay chicos…"- sonrió a su amiga, y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, también abrazo al bebe en sus brazos,-"pasen por favor…Draco esta en la sala…"-

-"como siempre"- murmuro Ron.

-"que has dicho?"- pregunto Harry confundido.

-"Nada…vamos, hombre, que hace frió…"-

Entraron a la casa. Y se sentaron en los sillones. Nadie quiso decir nada, la tensión nunca había disminuido, los Weasley y los Malfoy, nunca se habían llevado, y nunca se llevarían.

-"bien….digan algo…"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa hipócrita…

-"te ves bien Draco…"- dijo Hermione, nerviosa acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-"Gracias Granger, y supongo que la pequeña mocosa es Dalila"-

-"si Malfoy…esta por cumplir un año…"- contesto ella.

Harry arrebato a la niña de los brazos de su amiga, la levanto lo suficiente, y la llevo ante el rubio. Draco sonrió.

-"Dile hola a tu tío Draco"- intentado que la niña tocara el pálido rostro de su amante.

La niña se soltó a llorar. Ron se levanto furioso de su lugar.

-"YA BASTA, Harry la estas asustando…"- de inmediato se dio prisa por recuperar a su pequeña.

-"ah vamos, Weasley"- contesto Draco ofendido.-"ya han pasado muchos años, deberías cambiar tu actitud…"-

-"es verdad Malfoy, han pasado muchos años…desde la ultima ves que te vi…"- murmuro Ron resentido.

-"Ronald…"- dijo su mujer, regresando a la niña a sus acunadores brazos. Le dio una mirada y su pelirrojo cerro la boca.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, pero, dejo que eso pasara, de inmediato fue a preparar un poco de té.

-"como están todos en la madriguera?…"- pregunto tranquilo.

-"bastante bien…, los negocios van viento en popa, y quizás el año que viene, Ron se postule para Ministro de Magia"- dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-"Pero que bien!"- dijo con una verdadera sonrisa.-"yo votare por ti, también Draco lo hará…"-

Las miradas de todos se congelaron, y voltearon escépticos a mirarlo, incluso Draco lo miro confundido, se quedaron callados, aun impactados. Poco a poco sus expresiones regresaron. Hermione parecía devastada, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Ron parecía triste, al igual que el rubio.

-"Harry…yo…"- dijo Draco lentamente, mirándolo fijamente, esperando encontrar algo en sus verdes pupilas.-"yo….no importa…si, si botare por Weasley.."-

-"ves Hermione, no llores, después de todo Draco si cambio!"- sonrió feliz.

, **Los años continúan pasando**.

-"sabes cual fue mi deseo?"- pregunto Harry. Las velas de un pastel humeaban, dejando muertas a las llamas que las iluminaron.

-"no lo se, dímelo tu…"- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-"deseé estar mas años a tu lado…"-

-"siempre pides lo mismo…deberías desear un par de lentes nuevos, esos ya no se ajustan a tu graduación.."-

-"no importa, no los necesito mucho…"-

-"el otro día te golpeaste con un mueble, dime si no los necesitas…"-

-"no, no los necesito!"- contesto testarudo.

-"jajaja"- se rió Draco.-"bien…sigue golpeándote por ahí…"-

-"eso haré!"-

-"bien!"-

-"bien.."-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y después comenzaron a reír.

-"feliz cumpleaños Harry…."-

-"nada tiene de feliz…cumplo 49…me hago viejo…"-

-"no te pondrás a llorar cierto, los hombres inmaduros siempre lloran en los cumpleaños.."-

-"jaja, no es eso, es que mírame, estoy viejo!...en cambio tu, siempre te conservas joven, no entiendo como lo haces, luces genial, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts."-

Draco sonrió con tristeza.-"hace tanto años atrás, aun no puedo creer que sigamos juntos…a pesar de la guerra y todo lo que sucedió, Harry, yo siempre te ame…y te amare.."-

-"yo también te amo Draco…"-

el silencio se llevo de nuevo las palabras, y los otoños se repetían constantemente.

**Mas años pasaron, completando la eternidad**

-"Ya no lo soporto Hermione…"- dijo Ron, soban doce las sienes de la cabeza. De donde sobresalían una blanquecinas canas..

-"Ron…ya es muy tarde para hacer algo, es hora de que lo dejes en paz…sufrimos tanto en la guerra. Y al igual que nosotros encontró la paz, aun que de diferente forma…"-

-"es insano,poco aceptable, la gente habla todo el tiempo, le llaman loco!"-

-"dejalo en paz…"-

-"NO!"- grito el pelirrojo.

Su esposa golpeo la mesa de noche con un libro, apago la luz de su lado, y se acostó, no dispuesta a escuchar otra palabra.

-"Mañana mismo, Mione"- murmuro Ron, recostándose también.

El casi calvo, pelirrojo, se levanto con solo una firme misión en la mente, tenia ya varios años en el puesto de Ministro, seria relativamente sencillo pedir Aurores para su misión, además, ya ninguno corría peligro, Harry era un viejo tonto y débil, casi como el.

Llamo a la puerta firmemente, y Harry atendió con una sonrisa.

-"Hey, Ron, bienvenido….ah mira traes unos amigos…"- los hizo pasar a la sala, la ventana estaba abierta, los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar, Harry nunca movía nada de su lugar.

-"gustan Té?"- pregunto a los muchachos que acompañaban a Ron, todos negaron apenados.

-"lo siento Harry…"- dijo su amigo. Dio una orden muda y lo sujetaron de los hombros.

-"Que haces Weasley?"- pregunto la suave voz de Draco.

-"lo correcto Malfoy…"-

-"te tardaste muchos años.."- contesto el rubio con un largo suspiro, asintió lentamente.-"esta bien, hazlo, pero no le hagas daño a Harry…"-

-"no Malfoy…"- Murmuro

-"que sucede Draco?"- pregunto Harry, mirando a todos confundido.-"que haces Ron, deja a DRACO; DEJALO EN PAZ; DEJALO"- comenzó a gritar con histeria, cuando Ron se acerco a Malfoy unos pasos.

-"calmate Harry…."- dijo Draco, mientras era sujetado por Ron.-" es lo correcto, además, ya hemos sido felices muchos años, lo suficiente para significar, por siempre…"-

-"DRACO!"- Harry forcejeo pero, aquellos que lo tenían eran simplemente mas jóvenes y mas fuertes que el. Nada podía hacer.

-"ahora si Harry, podemos despedirnos, la situación a cambiado, pasamos años geniales, simplemente viendo por la ventana, y eso jamás lo olvidare. Déjame ir libre amor…déjame ir…"- murmuro Draco.-"Te amo Harry"- El rubio miro a Ron con determinación, y este simplemente lo condujo hasta la chimenea.

Draco callo sobre las llamas, poco a poco consumiéndose el lienzo, y la pintura de óleo Mágico que destello entre el fuego, el Rostro de Draco Lucius Malfoy cuando tenia 16 años, un retrato que se pinto antes de la gran segunda guerra. Una simple obra de arte que permaneció muchos años perdida entre las ruinas de una gran mansión.

El marco se había quemado, justo como cuando Harry Potter, de 18 años la encontró entre los escombros, mientras visitaba el lugar donde su mas grande amor había muerto, a manos de sus horribles asesinos.

Así es, Draco Lucius Malfoy, había muerto a los 17, a manos del Señor Oscuro, Su madre murió quemada entre las llamas que consumieron su cadáver. Y nadie sabe con exactitud lo que paso esa noche.

Harry había llevado a su casa el retrato, lo había colocado sobre la chimenea admirándolo todo el tiempo, hablando con el todos lo días, tratándolo como si estuviera vivo. Y los años se fueron consumiendo en su locura.

Ahora 42 años después, la imagen se quemaba en la chimenea, ante los perdidos ojos de Harry, quien palideció, y perdió la noción de la vida en unos instantes. El Auror que lo sostenía se sorprendió al sentir todo el peso del viejo sobre sus brazos, el hombre se había desmayado.

Harry se fundió en el eterno desmayo. De donde nunca regreso. Su cuerpo por supuesto siguió viviendo en San Mungo, pero todos sabían que solo trataba del cuerpo sin alma de Harry Potter.

Sus amigos le visitaban y le animaban a despertar del coma, pero nunca nadie lo logro. Al igual que nunca nadie volvió a ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy, por que solo existía un único retrato del chico, y se había consumido con las llamas de la chimenea.

**Notas de la Autora. **

**Bien, mucha gente dirá que, Ron debería sentirse culpable, no solo por terminar con la felicidad de Harry, si no por provocarle la muerte, pero píenselo, Harry se había vuelto loco. Draco había muerto años atrás, y el de la pintura no era el verdadero, y nunca seria el verdadero, de echo, ellos nunca tuvieron nada en vida. Solo era el eterno anhelo de Harry. La pintura tenia "vida", si lo pensamos de la retorcida manera, pero, no era Draco, de echo, ¿quizás Draco nunca amo a Harry?...bien, nunca lo sabremos, Draco murió de una manera misteriosa, y su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado. **

**Dejen Reviews, ódienme, pero dejen Reviews. Además, para los que no me conocían, esto es muy clásico de mi estilo como escritora…**

**Att. Lady Une Barton.**


End file.
